Remeber May
by animeotakupooh
Summary: xJONASx Nick and Angel became the best friends. When Nick leaves on a tour for one and a half years, he comes back to find Angel has mysteriously disappeared without a trace. What will he do when a girl who looks just like Angel shows up?
1. First Meeting

**Remember May**

**Summary – Nick and Angel became the best of friends. But when Nick leaves on a tour for one and a half years, he comes back to find Angel has mysteriously disappeared without a trace. What will he do when a girl who looks just like Angel, behaves just like her shows up? What is her mysterious past? Pairings – Kevin/Macy, Joe/Stella and Nick/OC**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JONAS characters in this story. Just the plot.**

**I would also like to add a little thankyou note to my lovely beta reader silvereyed angel! Thankyou for being first to review too!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – First Meeting**

"Okay, boys listen up." Sandy said as she looked at the boys from across the table. "I have news for you" she said seriously.

"Okay mom. What is it?" Nick asked. Joe and Kevin were playing with the cookies in front of them. "Well, we are going to be having a guest for a few days. Her name is Angel and she is a transfer student to Horace Mantis. She will be living with us for a few days. Two weeks to be exact."

"A girl is coming to live with us?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Oh cool. I wonder if she likes otters that play trumpets…" Kevin spaced out.

"I just hope she is not some crazy fangirl…" Nick muttered.

"Now boys, I want you to behave. " Sandy said sternly.

"We will Mom." Nick said.

"Good. She will be arriving this evening." Tom said.

Then the discussion moved on to other topics and the new song the guys had recently written.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Kevin said as he moved towards the door. He opened the door to reveal a thin brunette who looked slightly younger than Kevin. She was probably about Nick's age.

"Hi, my name is Angel Stevenson" she introduced herself. "I am the exchange student for Horace Mantis."

"Hi. I'm Kevin." Kevin introduced himself.

"I know. I'm a fan of JONAS. Don't worry, I'm not obsessed." She said with a smile.

"We have been expecting you" Sandy said as she came up from behind Kevin. Angel smiled when she saw Mrs. Lucas. "Hello, Mrs. Lucas" she added politely. "Why don't you come in?" she added. "Kevin can you take that upstairs?"

"Sure" Kevin replied. He took Angel's bags to the room they had readied for her.

Mrs. Lucas introduced Angel to Nick and Joe.

"Hi" Nick said and elbowed Joe who ended up saying "Hey".

"Hi guys" Angel said with a smile.

"Dinner's ready." Sandy announced.

"Come on everyone. Nick can you call Frankie down?" Tom said as he showed Angel the way to the dining room

They all had dinner. Then the boys and angel were left alone in the dining area while Sandy, Tom and Frankie decided to go to bed early.

"So where do you live Angel?" Nick asked.

"I live in Georgetown. It's a small town in Massachusetts." She replied.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Joe asked casually.

"I like to read and listen to music. And I occasionally do some stitching and things." She replied

"Nick likes to read too." Kevin added.

"Oh… what books do you like Nick?" she asked.

"I like reading all kinds of books. Currently I am reading Moby Dick. Which kind do you like?" he asked.

"I like fiction and romances. But I love comedy and mystery more. Especially the books of P. G. Wodehouse and Agatha Christie" Angel replied.

"Do you like otters that play trumpets?" Kevin asked suddenly. Nick and Joe rolled their eyes.

"I do! People think it's weird that I like animals which can play musical instruments but I like them all the same. Sorry, you probably think that's weird…" she said looking embarrassed.

"No way! I love otters that can play the trumpet. I like fishes playing drums too." Kevin added enthusiastically.

"Kevin does like his animals" Joe said in a matter of fact of voice.

"I actually made one." She said slowly.

"Really?" Kevin's eyes brightened.

"Yeah. I have it here with me. I would show it to you, but I don't know where my room or my stuff is…" she said slowly.

"Right. Why don't we give you a tour of the house first?" Nick said

"Okay" she replied.

So the boys decided to give her a tour of the house. When they finally reached her room, she pulled out the otter playing trumpet toy from one of her bags and handed it to Kevin.

"Wow" Kevin said.

"It's not that good actually. It was my first toy I made on my own and it…" she was interrupted by Kevin.

"Are you kidding? This is really good. I can't believe it is your first" He said.

"It is pretty good." Nick added.

"Looks like, we have found a friend who loves animals like Kevin" Joe said.

"Why don't you keep it Kevin?" Angel suggested.

"I can? But it's yours and I couldn't…" Kevin said.

"You should. You really like it a lot." She said as she smiled and handed the stuffed toy to Kevin.

Nick shared a smile with her as Kevin brightened up and hugged the soft toy.

"You should probably name it." Joe said.

"I'll name it Angel! Because Angel gave it to me!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You don't have to do that…" Angel trailed off.

"I like it" Nick added, making Angel blush.

"It's getting late guys. We should probably go to bed. We have school tomorrow." Joe said.

"Yeah. Goodnight Joe, Nick, Kevin and…" Angel hesitated before adding with a smile "… and Angel".

"Goodnight Angel" Kevin said. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow" Joe said. "Goodnight" Nick said. The three went towards their room and Angel went into hers.


	2. Revenge With A Hint Of Pillow Fight

**Remember May**

**Summary – Nick and Angel became the best of friends. But when Nick leaves on a tour for one and a half years, he comes back to find Angel has mysteriously disappeared without a trace. What will he do when a girl who looks just like Angel, behaves just like her shows up? What is her mysterious past? Pairings – Kevin/Macy, Joe/Stella and Nick/ OC**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JONAS characters in this story. Just the plot and Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Revenge With A Hint Of A Pillow Fight**

"WE'RE LATE!" Kevin screamed.

"Calm Down Kev, We'll make it on time." Joe said coolly.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked sternly.

"Cause I'm driving" He said as he sat down in the driver's seat. Nick sat on the passenger's seat and Kevin and Angel sat at the back.

"Brace yourself" Kevin said as Joe started the car. Joe smirked and went on at full speed.

* * *

Thanks to Joe's super driving skills, they made it on time.

"Remind never to let Joe near any kind of steering wheel again." Nick said to Kevin, as the four walked towards the guys' lockers. They still had to regain their balance.

"I don't think I'll need a reminder for that…" Kevin said holding his stomach and leaning against the locker.

Joe pouted. He looked towards Angel. Luckily, she had a different view.

"I kind of enjoyed it." She said shyly.

"Finally someone who appreciates my driving" Joe said as he raised his hand for a high five. Angel high fived Joe as Nick and Kevin looked at her with shock written all over their faces.

"But it was dangerous to drive that fast, Joe" she added quickly. Joe frowned again.

"Thank you, Angel" Nick said.

"I need to go to my cheer leading practice. So see you all later" Kevin said and he left.

"Kevin's a cheerleader?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I need to go too. So see you at lunch." Nick left too.

"You know, I think I can distract Nick and Kevin long enough for you to get into the driver's seat and get some revenge." She said with an evil smile towards Joe.

"That would be the perfect revenge. We could be partners in crime" he said as he took out a pair of shades and put them on with a cool look and different camera angle.

"I need to find the principal's office. So I'll see you later, Joe." Angel said.

"I'll take you to the principal's office. We can discuss the idea on the way." Joe said. As Angel and Joe walked towards the principal's office they perfected their scheme.

* * *

Angel had a locker next to the guys'. Her schedule was co incidentally same as Nick's. So that spared her a lot of trouble. The guys invited her for lunch with them. That's when she met Macy and Stella.

"Hi guys." Macy said as she came to their table.

"Hey Macy" "Hi Mace" "Hey Macy of school"

Macy blushed slightly at the last one. Then she noticed the new addition at their table.

"Macy, this is Angel and Angel, this is Macy" Nick said pointing towards Angel and then towards Macy.

"Are you Macy Misa? The JONAS superfan and the owner of their first fansite?" Angel suddenly asked with interest.

"Yeah. Are you on my site?" Macy asked as she sat next to Angel. Kevin was next to Macy who was sitting next to Angel who was next to Nick who was next to Joe.

"Yup. I even chatted with you once."

"Really? Let me see. Is your account name by any chance ilovemyteddybear?"

"i love my teddy bear?" Joe said with an incredulous face.

"Hey! in my defense i really really love my teddy bear." Angel said as she drew herself up.

"Teddy bears are pretty cute." Macy admitted.

"Cuter than us?" Kevin said feigning a hurt look.

"Aww..... Never." Macy said with a smile. Kevin smiled back and Nick rolled his eyes.

Joe smiled to himself and did not pay any attention to the sloppy joe he was going to eat.

SLOP (I imagined that's the sound a "sloppy" joe would make)

"JOSEPH ADAM LUCAS!" Stella Malone screamed from across the hall.

"In my defense I totally missed the shirt!" Joe said as he ducked behind Angel for cover.

"Why in the world do you do this to me? Do you have any idea how long it takes to get the stain out?" Stella said exasperatedly.

"She's right you know. And by the looks of it you better get it out soon before it dries or it will never come out." Angel said knowingly.

"Finally someone who knows things around here!" Stella exclaimed.

Joe pouted at Stella and Angel while Stella glared at him and Angel mouthed a "sorry" to him.

"I guess I'll have to go and change." Joe said sullenly. He went towards the extra locker Stella kept the guys' clothes in.

"Stella this is Angel. She is an exchange student who's living us." Nick said after the tension subsided.

"Hi."

"Hi. You're the band's stylist right?"

"Yes. The only person who knows not to mix food and clothes together."

"I absolutely love your designs. Stellcro was a work of a genius."

"Thank you"

"You know the combination of silk and lace on a shirt really goes well with your complexion."

"I know! You seem to know your fabrics pretty well."

"I guess. You see, I do some embroidery and sometimes I even design dresses for myself."

"A fellow designer! I have to see your work sometime. Maybe I could drop by the firehouse later and we could see those dresses."

"I only do it for fun but the latter sounds like a good idea."

"You know, it feels so good to finally have someone else to dicuss your work with. I personally like silk for dresses."

"I prefer satin. It's high maintenance but it feels so soft and -"

-Cough-

Stella stuck her tongue out to Joe, who had finally returned and took the stained pant with her to the girl's room.

Stella joined them five minutes later and the gang continued with their lunch.

* * *

Revenge went according to plan.

"I think that you guys should give a Joe a chance at driving again." Angel said.

"No" Nick and Kevin said together.

"Have you seen Joe drive?" Stella asked in shock.

"Yeah, he's the reason we weren't late this morning." Angel replied. Joe smirked from behind.

"That explains so much" Macy said.

"I'll sit in the front so he won't try anything. Besides I need to learn the routes around here." Angel said.

"No!" Nick said.

"Pretty please?" Joe said.

"Pretty please with cream and cherries on top?" Angel asked. Joe and Angel made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Kevin said. Being an animal lover he had to cave in at puppy dog eyes.

"Kevin!" Nick and Stella said aghast.

Before anyone else could react,Joe sat in the driver's seat. Angel took her place in the front and everyone elsesat at the back.

Joe pulled out of the school and just as he turned around the block and out of the view of the school, he accelerated. Joe accelerated for his life. Luckily the road was empty. No one was able to speak till the time they reached home. It was the shock of their lives. It does that to people…

"JOSEPH ADAM LUCAS!" Stella screamed. She headed towards Joe to give him a piece of her mind.

"They'll never get us alive!" Angel shouted as Joe ran for his life and dragged Angel along with him. They ran up to her room and fell into a giggling fit.

Luckily no one had seen them run up to Angel's room. So they had time to prepare. Angel grabbed a pillow and handed another one to Joe. As soon as Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella entered the room looking for them, they were ambushed by Angel and Joe. It turned into a huge pillow fight being fought all over the house.

Everyone finally gave up after an hour or so. Everyone was resting on the floor. "And that's what you get for disrespecting my driving" Joe said proudly. Angel smiled. Joe helped her up. While she was getting off the floor, she noticed the look on Stella's face. "Remind me never to make you angry" Joe added.

"Yeah…" Angel trailed off. Realization hit her. She understood the look Stella was giving her. She was jealous. So that meant she liked him. Joe helped Stella dust off feathers from her dress. "You know you ruined a perfectly good outfit, Joe" she scolded.

"I know I am sorry. Make it better with ice cream?" Joe said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Stella relented.

Everyone headed down to the kitchen for some ice cream.

Angel was watching Stella and Joe have a conversation while Kevin was showing Macy the stuffed toy Angel had given him.

"They like each other, don't they?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. But they don't know it yet. I have never seen someone so oblivious…" Nick said as he suddenly appeared from behind her. Nick sat down next to her and handed her a bowl of ice cream.

"I guess they will figure it out. It's not my place to say anything. I have zero experience in the field of boyfriends and romances." She said.

"Really?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah. No boyfriends, crushes or what so ever till date." Angel said proudly.

"Oh…" Nick said.

"You thought I had a boyfriend or something?" she asked.

"No… but I guess I was expecting something different…" he trailed off.

"What about you?" she asked. "It's okay if you don't want to tell…" she added.

"I'm no better at it than you" he replied.

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"I've been in many unsuccessful relationships." he replied.

"Fall too hard too fast huh?" she replied knowingly.

"That's what they tell me. And tell me and tell me…" he replied with a sigh.

"How many times has it happened so far?"

"Seven. Each with the same ending."

"Ouch. Looks like I'm the lucky one here. I bet homework will make you feel better"

"I don't like homework"

"I don't either. That's why I try to finish off real quickly and enjoy the rest of my day. Besides we have a huge history assignment, remember?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I owe everyone an apology"

"For what?"

"I did a very reckless thing by allowing Joe to drive like that. It definitely was dangerous."

"Yes, but the pillow fight was fun"

"So was the plotting. When I arrived at the principal's office, it was pretty hard to keep a straight face. I wonder how I made it through the rest of the day. I had almost divulged the secret at lunch."

Nick smiled and Angel smiled too. They headed towards their rooms, leaving Stella and Joe to their conversation about how those shoes matched those clothes and Kevin and Macy to their conversation about stuffed animals. It had been the first of many eventful days.


	3. Cooking

**Remember May**

**Summary – Nick and Angel became the best of friends. But when Nick leaves on a tour for one and a half years, he comes back to find angel has mysteriously disappeared without a trace. What will he do when a girl who looks just like Angel, behaves just like her shows up? What is her mysterious past? Pairings – Kevin/Macy, Joe/Stella and Nick/ OC**

**Disclaimer – I don't own JONAS characters in this story. Just the plot and Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Cooking**

Angel had been here only for three days. But she seemed to be liked by everyone in the household. Even Frankie. She had access to his room and fort in specific timings. I would love to write the conversation, but the info is classified…

Mrs. Lucas liked Angel because she filled the spot of a daughter that Mrs. Lucas never had. Angel loved discussing cooking, embroidery and other womanly things about houses that no one else did.

It started with a Friday morning when Angel had woken up really early and was sitting in the kitchen wondering what to do.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lucas"

"Good Morning, Angel. Why are you up so early?"

"I have the habit of waking up early and taking a morning walk. But since I didn't know the neighborhood I decided against it today. Besides I would have been ambushed by the fan girls outside."

"It's pretty hard trying to maintain a normal household when you are the mother of a teenage band."

"But you do a really good job. The guys are great. Everyone has been really nice to me since I arrived."

"Thankyou. It's good to know that they have been behaving well."

"They are really great guys. I am actually kind of jealous of them now for having such a happy family."

Mrs. Lucas smiled and moved to start cutting vegetables for lunch.

"Can I help you with that?" Angel asked from across the kitchen counter.

"No, it's okay. I can take care of it." Sandy said with a smile.

"I cook all the time back home" Angel said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't have anything else to do, so I could at least help you with chopping the vegetables."

"If you want to."

Angel took a seat next to Mrs. Lucas and she started by chopping the carrots.

"I absolutely loved the dressing you used in the salad last night, Mrs Lucas. What did you put in it?"

"Well there was some pepper and salt and some really exoctic spices in there. But it mainly was the cheese sauce and mayonnaise that did the trick."

"My mom makes a special recipe cheese sauce. She just thickens it by adding flour and milk and grated cheese and even a little bit of butter. Then she heats it on the pan till it's all mixed and consistent. And she puts it on bread and puts it in the oven. It tastes heavenly when it comes out."

"Sounds yummy. So you cook a lot at home?"

"I do. But wasn't always that good. There was this one time when I decided to make cookies and surprise mom. It was her birthday. I almost burned them because I didn't know how long we had to keep them in the oven. I was only ten and mom never really allowed me to use the oven." Angel said looking embarrassed.

"I had my share of cooking disasters when I was little." Mrs. Lucas confessed.

"Luckily dad saved them from further burning. Ever since then I dedicated myself to learning how to cook properly without burning the food."

"So you always liked cooking."

"Yes. I make something all the time. Sometimes Mom, Dad and I experiment with exotic cuisines."

"Sounds exciting."

"It always is. Dad comes home with a new cookbook every month and we try out a recipe from it every second Saturday. It's like our unofficial try a new dish day."

"Nick is good at cooking too. Joe and Kevin, not so much…"

"I didn't know that. I had an idea. There's a new shop for home decorations that opened up just across the street from here. When I was coming home yesterday I saw the most beautiful velevet curtains on display there! Maybe we should check it out later."

"It sounds like fun. But from what I heard, you guys have tons of homework to do."

"I already finished it."

"You already finished your homework?"

"Yes. I always try to finish my homework quickly, so that I can enjoy the weekend."

"Well, if you really want too…"

"Thankyou Mrs. Lucas!"

"No problem honey. I'll get breakfast. Why don't you go and get ready for school?"

"Okay" Angel nodded and went up to her room with a smile. Mrs. Lucas smiled too. It was sad that Angel could stay only for two weeks. It would be nice to have another female in the house with her.

* * *

Tom came into the kitchen after five minutes. He was followed by Frankie and the boys.

"Smells good honey. What did you make for lunch today?" Tom asked.

"It's something Angel and I came up with. We didn't give the dish a name yet." Sandy said.

"You and Angel were cooking now?" Nick asked.

"Yes. We had a long talk about cooking and we even exchanged recipes. You know, just some woman stuff." Sandy said.

"Whatever it is it smells good. I can't wait to eat it." Joe said taking a whiff off it.

"You are going to have to wait till lunch, Joe" Nick said.

"Angel is so cool. She cooks, likes animals with musical instruments and even designs clothes sometimes." Kevin said. "She even gave me a stuffed toy that is an otter playing a trumpet!" he added.

"She is multi talented. She helped me fix a schedule for you guys and even got that stadium that was previously booked." Tom said.

"I like her" Frankie said.

"Aww… thank you Frankie" Angel said as she joined everyone on the table. She greeted everyone with a bright smile and a happy "good morning" which was returned by smiles and good mornings.

* * *

**In The Evening**

That evening Angel and Sandy went shopping for some ingredients. The five minute trip in the shop turned into a two hour trip through the home store on the street. Angel and Sandy bought a whole set of bed spread and drapes. All in light colours. Turned out that Angel and Sandy had the same taste in decorations, fabrics etc.

Later in the evening Angel made her special cookies.

"It's all done!" she announced as she took out the cookies from the oven.

Kevin raced down the poles followed by Joe, Stella, Macy and finally Nick. "Can't wait to taste it" he said.

"It smells delicious" Macy said.

Tom and Frankie came followed by Sandy.

"Be careful guys the cookies will still be hot, I just took them out." Angel warned. "There's tons of it to go around."

Everyone took a cookie and blew on it so that it would cool before eating them.

"Heaven!" Stella and Joe said at the same time.

"These cookies are just as delicious as the Nick's blue cookies." Kevin said.

"Thanks. They are a family recipe." Angel said happily.

"What's in them?" Nick asked.

"The cookies contain vanilla flavouring, green apple and tons of honey." Angel said.

"That's a unique combination." Tom said.

"That's why the cookies are unique" Angel replied with a smile. "I never put much sugar in anything sweet, but I make up for that by putting in tons of honey."

"Honey is good for health" Nick added with a smile.

"So are you free now?" Frankie asked Angel.

"Yup."

"Good, we can finish that game of monopoly we started yesterday."

"I thought we finished that game. Weren't we playing snakes and ladders last?"

"Yeah. In any case we have to finish the game."

"Okay as soon as I clear up I'll join you"

"You don't have to clean up here. I'll take care of it." Sandy said.

Angel looked unsure. But she reluctantly agreed.

"Looks like I am lucky today. I kind of forgot the combination to your room's door, Frankie." Angel said.

"I'll show it to you again." Frankie said as he took Angel's hand and led her upstairs. Everyone behind had quite an expression.

"Looks like Frankie likes Angel." Stella said.

"Aww…" Macy said.

"Frankie's door has a combination?" Joe asked incredulously.

"And we have practice and tons of homework." Nick reminded them.

"It's quite ridiculous actually." Macy said. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Especially Algebra" Stella added.

"Yeah" Joe added. "What if x doesn't want to be found? Anyone consider the poor thing's feelings? People all over the world are after x!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should call Angel. She has tons of work to be done too."

"She told me she finished it" Sandy added.

"How does she do that?" Joe said with a surprise.

"No idea, bro. But we better get it done soon." Kevin said.

Dejected, everyone went back to the work they were supposed to be doing.


End file.
